farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Warrant
'The Warrant '''is a story mission and the prologue of ''Far Cry 5. It takes place in Joseph Seed's region of the Cult’s Compound. Objectives *Arrest the cult leader *Walk the cult leader to the helicopter Plot Beginning on the fly-over in Hope County, the Deputy listens as both Sheriff Whitehorse and Marshal Burke express their respective views on trying to arrest the leader of the Project at Eden's Gate cult, "The Father", Joseph Seed: Whitehorse is of the mind that "it's best to leave well enough alone," while Burke is narrowly focused on upholding American law and going through with the arrest. As their chopper lands on the grounds of the cult's main compound, the group, including the Junior Deputy, Deputy Hudson, Deputy Pratt, the Sheriff, and the Marshal, walk through the grounds, amidst a legion of the Project's loyal followers. As tensions rise, and fear begins to set in, they make it to the compound's church, where Joseph is calmly giving another sermon. Despite Whitehorse's warnings, Burke attempts the arrest, causing a minor uproar from the parishioners. Seed himself calms them down, telling them that they "knew this moment would come," before emptying the room of all but himself and three other people, with another cryptic saying, "God will not let them take me." Going on another pseudo-religious rant, Seed stares the Marshal down, then a more respectful glare towards the Sheriff, before settling on the Deputy. With a prompting from Burke, and an unflinching gesture from Seed, they handcuff the master cultist and start the exfiltration. Unfortunately, as the group proceeds through the compound with their captive, the cultists begin to grow restless, even outright aggressive, until finally they are forced to draw weapons upon reaching the chopper. By then, chaos ensued as the army stormed the landing pad, attempting to derail their escape and recover their "Father." Unfortunately one of the cultists manages to throw himself into the chopper's rotors, causing it to crash into the forests below the compound, turning the screen black. The "Far Cry 5" logo appears and fades out. Waking up a short time after, the Deputy sees their unconscious allies before Seed appears beside them, staring intently at their face before intercepting a call from dispatch, warding off outside interference. As he exits the wreck and reconvenes with his followers, the others begin to awake, however, they are too late as Seed turns his flock on them, resulting in Hudson, Whitehorse, and Pratt being dragged off by cultists, while Burke and the Deputy manage to escape into the woods, the fervorous hunt beginning anew. Reward *Nothing Alternative Ending Much like predecessor ''Far Cry 4, ''at the moment when the Deputy is directed to arrest Joseph Seed, if the player instead ignores the command prompt and waits idly at the scene for a total of 5 minutes, a secret ending will play out. Rather than cuff the cult leader, the Sheriff calmly removes himself and his people from the scene. The Marshal is understandably outraged, trying to comprehend why a lawman would ignore the law, but Whitehorse simply reiterates his earlier statement to leave the Seeds be. Burke threatens to add the entire sheriff's department to the arrest, and he simply pushes the doors open, daring the Marshal to try. Video Walkthrough The Warrant /Story Mission - Joseph's Compound/ Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Missions